podrias guardar un secreto por siempre?
by jannie x flowers
Summary: la secuela de esta maravillosa pelicula sobre la vida del escritor incapacitado para seguir creando su maravilloso arte de la escritura...ke habra pasado luego?


**Secret Window:PoR ...JeSsY sWiNsLeTt**

Hola de nuevo pero en otra seccion de esta brillante pagina! Tal vez me recuerden de exitos como ...mas alla de potc!(juas es solo una borma) aca les dejo my ficc number 2! Ke es una secuela de la ventana secreta obviamente d ejohnnys depp ,aclaro Mort Rainey no me pertenece ; salvo el Amy Jones,Mary Mc Tiernan y algun ke otro personaje son mios aunke inspirados en personas reales...

**Ya se lo que puedo hacer ,dijo TOM DOWNEY,mientras se servia otra mazorca de maiz del bol humante...estoy seguro que con el tiempo su muerte sera un misterio incluso para mi.** Esas son las palabras que deberian abrir el comienzo y final de esta historia , si bien sabemos que la parte central, la mas importante es el momento en el ke se desarrolla la historia ,eso fue un engaño... 

**No importa lo que ocurra siempre y para siempre kedara grabado en nuestras memorias la parte mas importante de la historia es el final.**

**Capitulo nª1:**

**Tras las paredes de aquel pequeño pueblo del cual se solia hablar y mucho,es como dicen cuando a uno le agarra un resfriado todo el pueblo se enferma y aunque no se trataba de uno de esos casos los situacion era similar .**

**A la orilla del lago y dentro de aquella cabaña se encontraba la vida de Morton Rainey , un escritor con un asunto pendiente que el delirio y la desconfianza debian juzgar.**

**Tras la muerte de su esposa y su amante .el sheriff habia pedido a este ocultarse por un tiempo y no volver al pueblo,la gente hablaba y mucho.**

**Todos sabian ke el era el principal sospechoso de esas muertes,no se habian encontrado los cuerpos al menos el de Amy Rainey ,nunca fue encontrado.**

**Lo unico ke le quedaba en estos momentos eran recuerdos y las letras las cuales expresaban la oscuridad de sus pensamientos que poco a poco fueron entrando en el mismo formando una sola persona.,aunke ya habia recibido varias intimaciones ninguna similar a la de john shooter ,si puede decirse que fue real.un granjero de misisipi,peregrino y sabemos bien que para un escritor no hay nada mejor que un buen final para esta historia,este era perfecto...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Mort habia kedado libre; no podria ser juzgado aunke era un extraño fenomeno en aquel pueblo sus historias eran impresionantes y sus libros se agotaban en las librerias mentes dementes y desequilibradas eran lo que pensaban las personas del pueblo,solo ella podrian comprar ese tipo de lectura.**

**Hasta que un personaje habia llegado al pueblo ;uno que daria vuelta y otra vision a este caso, una abogada, joven y resplandeciente, nunca habia perdido un caso y le encantaba los criminales pero no los simples ladrones de tiendas sino que tenia una definicion mas compleja.**

**Criminales donde la mente fue protagonista de estos hecho y el caso de mort rainey no seria una excepcion,era uno brillante y no perderia la oportunidad.**

**Ella era Amy Jones**

**Habia llegado al pueblo con un equipo de abogados ,en realidad iria a ese pekeño pueblo para tomar unas vacaciones ,pero al oir hablar del caso de mort rainey, su escritor favorito no pudo negarse, ademas pensaba ke ella sola podria comprender tal mente a la vez habia pasado por lo mismo ,un divorcio nada amistoso.**

**Entonces de inmediato e improviso fue a la oficina del sheriff y bruscamente abrio la puerta ; esta se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo y sin decir media palabra aparto el tejido ke estaba realizando el sheriff y dijo:**

**-mort rainey.**

**-disculpe srta,a ke se refiere.**

**-srta jones, vengo en busca del expediente.**

**-la causa se abrira? No ha llegado a mis oidos ...**

**-tal vez si dejara de holgazanear y cumpliera con su trabajo esto no hubiera ocurrido.(toma el expediente de la mesa) donde esta el?**

**-hay una firma de libros en una librería cercana...el sr rainey esta ahí .**

**-sin duda.(una leve sonrisa salio de su rostro y apago el cigarrillo encima del escritorio del sheriff) llameme amy.**

**Al salir de alli se sentia victoriosa pero a la vez intrigada,este caso seria el mas apasionante ke habia presenciado.**

**Mary-no crees ke fuiste un poco ruda?**

**Amy- como el llanero solitario, creeme se lo merecia.**

**Mary-por ke estas tan segura?**

**Amy- haz leido alguna vez una de sus libros?**

**Mary- no.**

**Amy- deberias,algo tuvo que molestar a este hombre, y creo haber hallado la causa,sigueme...**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Tras la busqueda incanzable de la librería de aquel pueblo donde amy se encontraria por primera con su escritor favorito,por ke ella era una gran admiradora de sus libros y claro tmb se trataba del supuesto asesino,mary y amy se metieron en la cola para que este autografiara sus libros.**

**Mary-ahora ke estamos aquí,no estoy segura ,no podemos ver al culpable antes del juicio y menos sin ver su espediente, es contra las leyes.**

**Amy-sigueme la corriente,creeme se mas de lo ke crees.**

**Amy se encontraba alegre y victoriosa, por fin las lineas y palabras se convertirian en imágenes y al llegar el momento:**

**Mort-a nombre de kien?**

**Mary- oh( nerviosa sus manos le sudaban ) sr rainey,estem; mc tiernan ,mary mc tiernan, es un honor.**

**Mort-el honor es mio (levanta la mirada y keda mirandola fijo).ke disfrute el libro.**

**Amy-seguro ke lo hara.**

**Mort-y ud srta ( mirandola de arriba a bajo,sorprendido por el leve parecido a su amada esposa amy) a nombre de kien?**

**Amy-(no podia dejar de mirarlo,mientras pensaba la respuesta correcta para tal pregunta) para...amy.Amy Jones.**

**En ese momento mort no puedo seguir escribiendo fue como si ella hubiera vuelto a renacer, tenian una similitud inigualable, hasta en su carácter.**

**Mort-nos conocemos de alguna parte?**

**Amy-no lo creo sr rainey, nunca olvido un rostro .**

**Mort- su forma de hablar.me es conocida es del pueblo?**

**Amy-digamos ke de alguna forma si.(de forma misteriosa)**

**Mort-me preguntaba si podriamos...**

**Amy- ni lo dude, nos veremos pronto,muy pronto.**

**Esa misma noche; las postuladas abogadas rentaron una pekeña pero bellisima cabaña en las afueras del pueblo; cercana a la de Mort.; mientras mary leia los expedientes ; amy decidio ir a dar un pequeño paseo por las afueras de la misma ;tenia un hermoso jardin ke daba a un lago ,el mismo lago ke conextaba ambas casas.( la de mort y la suya).en ese instante se encontraba recordando la ruptura de su matrimonio entre imágenes ke aparecian a distancia en su mente mientras prendia un cigarrillo y admiraba la belleza de las rosas; hasta ke en un momento sintio un ruido ; eran pasos como si alguien la estuviese vigilando era sin dudar una zona no muy propicia para esos paseos a larga caminata.;pero nuevamente escucho esos ruidos asi ke decidio ir a inspeccionar pero al darse vuelta aparecio un hombre con un sombrero y una linterna ke daba justo a su cara, esta se asusto demasiado y cayo al suelo.**

**Mort-pall mall?(ayuda a levantarla del suelo)**

**Amy-si¿kiere?**

**Mort-ke hace por estos lugares, no cualkier persona puede andar por estos caminos?pense ke habia venido solo por la firma de libros.**

**Amy-no,precisamente me kedare un largo tiempo.soy abogada.**

**Mort-ya lo se,el sheriff me puso al tanto de mi situacion, todo el pueblo cree ke mate a mi esposa.**

**Amy-tal vez lo hizo ,en cierta forma.**

**Mort-(puso su mirada escalofriante y su mirada de reojo) por eso estoy aquí, para pedirle ke sea mi abogada.(saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo ,amy lo mira con desconfianza) soy inocente.**

**Amy- entonces no me necesita, la abogada mc tiernan sera su abogada.( se va horrorizada y asustada por el sorpresivo encuentro)**

**Mort-oi ke es una buena abogada. Recuerde el final.**

**Amy-yo tmb, oi ke es una gran escritor.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Ese noche amy no habia podido dormir analizando cada palabra ke habia dicho mort; pero lo ke mas le habia kedado grabado era cuando este dejo ke recuerde el final.no sabia a ke se referia pero definitivamente tenia una especie de intuicion; se levanto de la cama ,prendio un cigarrillo y fue directo a su pekeña biblioteca de consulta.**

**Amy-secret window?**

**Mary-leyendo de nuevo?**

**Amy- digamos ke si.**

**Mary-hablaste con mi cliente? Sabes ke es contra las reglas.**

**Amy-el se me aparecio. Mary-cuando? Amy-anoche en el jardin.**

**Mary-es imposible ,como entro la unica entrada al jardin es por ntra puerta o por el lago? Amy creo ke tuviste otra pesadilla,trata de dormir hoy es el primer juicio.**

**Amy-si.no puedo esperar a verlo sentado en el estrado.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Habia llegado la hora y al entrar a la corte comenzaron a acomodarse el publico ke asistiria a la misma ,amy no habia leido el expediente pero creia conocerse el caso entero mientras ke mary se encontraba demasiado nerviosa ademas por ke creia ke en este caso su cliente el sr rainey; tenia mente de un futuro psicopata aunke a la vez se habia enamorado un poco de el.**

**Juez-esta corte entra en sesion , abogados ,vecinos aki comienza el caso titulado asesinato en contra del sr morton rainey.ke haga presencia el culpable.**

**Y en ese momento entra esposado mort rainey; mientras caminaba, cada paso ke daba el publico comenzaba a curosear sobre el y ke por fin seria juzgado este se encontraba como ausente; y con una mirada alejada d ela realidad pero al pasar al lado de amy, sonrio y dijo.**

**-miss no se ke hare con ud, lo hecho, hecho esta, y lo justo es justo .**

**y se retiro hacia el estrado.**

**Mientras incorporaban a mort en el estrado y le sacaban sus esposas gracias a la acotacion de su defensora mary mc tiernan ,este juro decir la verdad y nada mas ke la verdad.**

**Juez-abogados hagan presencia.**

**Al hacer presencia era obvio ke amy tenia unos leves roces profesionales con otro abogado llamado John Wasktrey en ciertos puntos sobre la abogacia y siempre terminaban en fuertes discusiones.**

**Juez-abogados ya saben las reglas nada de golpes bajos;(mira de reojo a amy y john) esta claro amy?**

**Amy-claro, yo nunca hago trampa .**

**Jueza-(agarra de la mano a amy) amy; si hay una persona ke deberia ser la defensa esa eres tu; pero crees estar en condiciones de hacerlo?**

**Amy-ni hace falta ke lo preguntes.**

**Al comenzar el juicio la parte de defensa de mort comenzo ; hasta ahora nada raro, mort confiaba o creia haber ganado una amistad con amy jones pero esta estaba dispuesta a destruirlo y si este era culpable deberia cumplir su condena.**

**Al terminar sus preguntas comenzo las suyas amy.**

**Jueza- srta Jones tiene alguna pregunta?**

**Amy-en efectivo,las tengo.**

**Mientras iba caminando hacia el estrado donde se encontraba el acusado iba pensando la pregunta exacta para comenzar el interrogatorio.**

**Amy-(apoya las manos sobre el estrado y con una mirada fija y fria comienza) sr rainey cree en la fidelidad?**

**Mary-señoria esa es una pregunta de la vida privada hacia mi cliente,objecion.**

**Amy- lo ke tratamos de juzgar aki ocurrio en su casa ,en su vida privada no hay objecion para eso srta mc tiernan.**

**Jueza- a favor srta fidelidad.(toca el pelo de amy )**

**Amy-sr rainey...**

**Mort-mort llameme mort.**

**Amy-como prefiera mort, creo ke es simple si se caso y juro fidelidad de por vida creo ke sabe su significado.**

**Mort-si.creo.**

**Amy-y en el matrimonio?**

**Jueza-srta jones adonde kiero llegar con estas irrelevancias?**

**Amy-lo explicare solo deme un segundo.mort responda a la pregunta.**

**Mort-(saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo ,mete la mano en un bolsillo de la camisa de amy y saca un encendedor) si.**

**Amy-bien y entonces ke ocurrio entre ud y su esposa para ke se llevara acabo el divorcio.**

**Mort-(mira fijamente a amy y se rie) lo ke ocurrio fue...ke la encontre en un hotel cogiendo con otro.( lo dice gritando) y ud srta jones como fue su caso? Responda a la pregunta.**

**Amy se alejo del estrado y con una mirada seria kedo mirando a mort ,este hacia lo mismo no dejaban de mirarse; era como si atraves de las miradas lograran comprenderse y transmitir señales hasta ke en un momento la pupila de amy se dilato.**

**Mort-la ley del hielo; ke ocurre amy esta asustada esto recien comienza.**

**Amy-callate!(se toma de la cabeza en forma deseperada)**

**Jueza-srta jones se encuentra bien?**

**Amy sale corriendo de la corte .**

**Jueza-esta corte se cierra ,mañana a las 8:30 comienza la sesion.**

**Amy estaba desesperada akellas miradas la impacientaron demasiado no sabia a donde ir ; su cabeza iba a explotar solo veia la imagen de mort rainey en ella ,comenzo a correr rapidamente por una especie decamino de tierra ke se encontraba al lado de la carretera mientras al lado suyo en una camioneta pasaron mort y shooter.**

**Shooter-morty ,tenias razon es bellisima al igual ke amy.**

**Mort-no,peregrino, ella es my amy.no te preocupes amor pronto todo se resolvera.**

**Amy salio corriendo por akel camino sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba alli se encontraba el precipicio y mientras corria decia cosas sin sentido como ke ella era amy jones; no era su amor .**

**Al llegar al precipicio miro hacia alli y vio ke flotaba en akellas aguas un coche,se encontraba asustada y al darse vuelta se encontro con mort nuevamente,pero no era el mismo mort de la camioneta este se encontraba mas calmado era como si tuvieran dos personalidades o fueran dos personas distintas.**

**Mort-srta jones ...**

**Amy-(empuja a mort y sale a caminar) solo alejese de mi.**

**Mort-solo keria decirle (toca su cabello y lo acaricia)ke siento mucho como la trate hoy,en la corte.se encuentra bien?**

**Amy-no me toke.!**

**Mort-dentro de poco le comenzara a gustar.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**A la mañana siguiente seria la segunda parte de este juicio y ya con testimonios de personas del pueblo y preguntas finalizadas era el turno nuevamente de amy jones ke se encontraba mas segura de si misma ke anteriormente.**

**Amy-mort,sabe soy amante de su literatura.**

**Mort-gracias ,puedo llamarla amy?**

**Amy-claro,recuerda secret window?**

**Jueza-explikese abogada.**

**Amy-lo hare,es solo ke relei secret window, por cierto una novela no muy de mi agrado.**

**Mort-siempre he adorado tu critica constructiva.**

**Amy se kedo pensando cuando este dijo esas palabras la trataba como si ella fuese amy.**

**Amy- me imagino,estaba el hombre con la pala ,como se llamaba?**

**Mort-tom downey.**

**Amy-oh ,cierto.tom downey decia ke akella mujer ke se roba tu amor,cuando eso es lo unico ke tienes no es una buena mujer entonces decidio enterrarla en un punto en el ke el jardin y la casa se unian en un angulo, el jardin ke ella amaba mas ke a el.tetrico no es cierto?**

**Mort-si asi es su vision,si.**

**Amy-como surgio tal historia,fue con hechos reales?**

**Mary-objecion su señoria, esta acusando a mi defendido con hecho irreales.**

**Jueza- a favor.**

**Amy-si me dejara explicarme su señoria.**

**Jueza-entonces continue.**

**Amy-despues de releela me di cuenta deteniadamente y preguntar a sus vecinos me di cuenta ke la historia es similar a su vida, el incendio a la casa d esu esposa,la muerte de su perro, el cadaver ke nunca aparecio.no son muchas coincidencias?.**

**Jueza-a ke kiere llegar srta jones?**

**Amy-no dudo ke un engaño sea algo doloroso, pero hasta donde llegaria sr rainey?; despues de hacer desaparecer a su esposa trato de arreglar la historia ; pero ya era tarde entonces recordo por ke habia escrito secret window .es un presagio de su vida.**

**Al retirarse amy de su estrado, mientras en la corte se murmuraba y creian ke esta tenia razon , tras sus espaldas salio corriendo mort y tiro al suelo a amy de una forma muy brusca la dio vuelta ,saco una navaja de su pantalon y trato de matarla,mientras la seguridad del lugar arresto a mort este dijo:**

**Tu muerte sera un misterio para todos , e incluso para my!.**

**Jueza-mañana se dara el beredicto y se sentenciara a el sr rainey,mientras tanto recibira custodia policial .**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Las cosas ke comenzaban a ocurrir no podian borrarse de la memoria de amy, ni de la de mary,esta debia averiguarlo no sabia como pero sabia ke debia hacerlo y en este caso seria con o sin la ayuda de su amiga mary.**

**Amy-1994?**

**Mary-estoy comenzando a pensar ke tomaste este caso por algo mas.¿me ekivoco?**

**Amy-en absoluto.no me juzgez como abogada sino como amiga, si no averiguo esto no podre detenerlo,entiendes?**

**Mary-crees que el lo hizo?**

**Amy-tu eres la ciega, trato de comprarte con su dulce rostro de hombre indefenso.**

**Mary-no es cierto se ke alguna parte de todo esto tienes razon ,pero tienes ke entender ke esto no es una pelicula es la vida real.y por eso no te detendre ,haz todo lo ke necesites.**

**Amy-(abraza a su amiga ) ten cuidado, si creo conocerlo lo demasiado vendra a ti.mary entiendelo vi un coche flotando en el acantilado y eso fue obra suya.**

**Mary-eso no significa ke el lo haya hecho!**

**Amy-mary, el mato a su esposa de una forma tan escalofriante y oscura ke no lograron encontrarla despierta, esta es la vida real!.**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Luego de varios intentos de hacerla recapacitar, amy jones fue directo a la casa de mort, keria darle una sorpresa pero no sabia ke la sorpresa se la llevaria ella mas tarde.**

**Mientras atravesaba el lago ke separaba ambas casas en el interior de este encontro flotando una serie de papeles ,eran de la novela secret window.**

**Amy-secret window ( se rio) se ke todas las respuestas estan ahí,pero no puedo verlas.**

**Al llegar a tierra oculto el bote y comenzo la inspeccion de la casa comenzando por donde habia terminado este historia ,el jardin.**

**Al levantar la vista vio la pekeña ventana ke daba al mismo ,le parecio demasiado curiosa e interesante y dijo.**

**-una ventana , una ventana secreta.**

**Mientras ke detrás suyo aparecio una persona inesperada; se trataba d ela sra garvey la dulce ama de llaves de esa casa,aunke siempre era amable y comprensiva algo habia cambiado u alguien la habia hecho hacerlo.**

**Amy-( giraba y miraba a su alrededor caminando hacia atrás)**

**Garvey-usted ,es usted! (exaltada) sabia ke vendria.**

**Amy-señora el sr rainey esta?**

**Garvey-algunas mujeres no aprecian lo ke tienen hasta ke lo pierden.señora?**

**Amy-yo no se ke decir.( en tono bajo y pensativo)**

**Garvey-no se preocupe sra rainey , el sr volvera dentro de poco estara contento de su regreso.**

**Amy-mi regreso? No creo ke se ekivoca, debo irme.**

**Tomo nuevamente su bote pero era demasiado tarde , mort la habia cruzado y visto .este puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se kedo inmovil al igual ke amy, algo ocurriria y eso pasaria aquella noche.**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Ya era de noche y pasaban de las 11 de la noche ,cuando amy llego empapada a su cabaña donde por suerte dentro de ella se encontraba mary.**

**Mary-gracias a dios¿dónde estabas?**

**Amy-te lo dije, fui a su casa no parare hasta saber la verdad.**

**Mary-se ke no puedo pedirte tu estrategia,pero no crees ke has ido demasiado lejos? Si se enterara la jueza.**

**Amy-(agarra fuertemente de la mano a mary) no se enterara, o si?**

**Mary-no.escucha estaba esperandote ire a la tienda.**

**Amy-a estas horas? Debe de estar cerrada.**

**Mary-es una manera de decir,kiero caminar .y pensar en ello.**

**Amy-ok.yo me ire a dormir,en este momento.**

**Amy se encontraba sola en aquella cabaña, decidio darse una ducha he irse a dormir rapidamente ya que a la mañana siguiente le esperaba un dia atareado.**

**Pero mientras se daba la ducha pensaba en lo que la sra garvey le habia dicho, por que esta pensaba ke ella era Amy Rainey,desde un primer momento la confundieron y las rtas en la corte de parte de mort al tratarla como su mujer ,era algo muy extraño,como sea ella lo descubriria.**

**Fue entonces que escucho un ruido en la planta baja de la cabaña y corrio rapidamente precisamente hacia la puerta y al abrirla encontro solamente un sombrero precisamente de un granjero junto a un papel que decia: recuerdo de misisipi,granjero? Se imaginaba lo que queria decir ,se trataba de mort rainey .**

**Inmediatamente quiso prender la luz del jardin pero esta no funcionaba,alguien la habia roto,tomo una linterna y al ver hacia su puerta vio en ella clavada junto con un cuchillo una nota que decia: Por mas lejos ke haya estado de tu corazon lo que hiciste no tiene nombre y lamentablemente lo trendas que pagar con tu vida.AMY.**

**Comenzo a preocuparse en el momento en el que llego esa nota, presentia que mort se encontraba cerca tal vez en su mismo jardin ,pero no le importo para nada ,en absoluto,corrio urgentemente hacia el interior de la cabaña y en un ataque de locura ,como nunca habia tenido,comenzo a desesperarse y agarrarse de la cabeza a la vez comenzo a gritar cosas sin sentido y a romper cosas que habia a su alrededor.**

**Amy-(en una especie de locura y desesperacion) que kieres de my! (gritando como si mort estuviera alli y pudiera escucharla) que he hecho, yo soy amy jones.**

**Luego de varios gritos algo ocurrio en esa casa comenzo a escuchar cosas ,precisamente se trataba de una voz parecida a la de mort pero en un tono suave .**

**Voz-no te preocupes dentro de poco iras al jardin y todo se solucionara.**

**Amy-(agarrandose de la cabeza,ya histerica) a que te refieres?**

**Voz-la rta esta enfrente tuyo y todo lo que estas haciendo esta mal,estas volviendote loca.**

**Amy-(comenzo a gritar nuevamente )**

**En aquel momento tenia una desesperacion muy grande que no la dejaba pensar y fue alli cuando se desmayo.**

**Mientras tanto ,mary fue en busca de una paquete de cigarrillos en aquella tienda,que por suerte se encontraba abierta,como de costumbre.pero en el momento en el ke decidio entrar todo los que estaban dentro de la tienda se callaron,era un silencio profundo ,mientras esta se acerca a la cajera .**

**Las miradas que la rodeaba eran frias y oscuras ,luego se oyeron algunos rumores sobre kien era ella , la trataban como el abogado del diablo al querer defender lo indefendible.**

**Mary-pall mal?**

**Cajera-seguro.café?**

**Mary-por supuesto.**

**Capitulo 10:**

**Llegado el momento amy repentinamente desperto como si lo hubiese hecho de una pesadilla ,se encontraba toda sudada y con sus manos frias y tiesas,cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de abajo.**

**Estaba nerviosa pensando que lo que su mente recordaba no fue una simple pesadilla y no terminaria ahí,entonces agarro una bate de beisball que tenia a su alcance y bajo.**

**Hasta ese momento no encontro nada raro ,hasta que de improviso un hombre vestido de negro la ataco por la espalda he intento golpearla pero esta se defendio demasiado bien he hizo sangrar la boca de aquel hombre,pero esto no habia terminado alli,el atacante arrojo la pecera gigante que tenian en el living he hizo que amy cayera y se clavara en su brazo los vidrios de la misma,ya indefensa y sin fuerzas el hombre la tomo y la ato de manos pero esta todavia se encontraba consiente y golpio su cabeza, pero el hombre la agarro del pelo, giro su cabeza y en la base del cuello clavo una jeringa que tenia una droga medicinal que se utiliza en el sistema nervioso lo que logro que esta se desvaneciera.**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Ya era de dia y mary mc tiernan habia hecho la denuncia ,era claro que amy habia sido raptada y el principal sospechoso era mort rainey,pero no pudieron hacer nada al ir a su casa el estaba alli comiendo unas mazorcas de maiz y dijo que era imposble que el alla hecho eso,mary ya no sabia que creer y decidio retirarse de su defensa ya que no podia seguir.**

**Mary-vamos a encontrarla,tu saber eso,no? Y te moriras en la carcel.**

**Mort-hagan lo que kiera pero juro que a la srta jones yo no le he tocado un pelo.**

**Mary-y que hay del ataque en la corte peregrino?yo estaba ahí.**

**Mort-(toca su pelo y sonrie) este es un lugar peligroso ,a uno puede pasarle algo y nadie se enteraria.**

**Mary-ella no es su amy.**

**Mort-si , lo es y pronto volvera a en el principio.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Tras la intensa busqueda ; el pueblo se hallaba en caos y en alerta sentian ke porfin la justicia habia llegado pero al oirse de la desaparicion de la srta Jones todo volvio a comenzar de nuevo, registraron akella cabaña en la ke se habian ohospedado las dos abogadas a ver si alli encontraban algun indicio; lo unico ke habian encontrado y supuesto es ke estaria lastimada y herida en gravedad ya que hallaron la gran pecera que habia en la casa rota y en algunos vidrios habia sangre y al hacer los estudios era definitivo se trataba de sangre de amy.**

**Detective- es un profesional, tal como en el caso de...(silencio)**

**Mary-digalo, la sra rainey.estos crimenes estan conextados y hallare la forma de descubrirlo antes de ke sea demasiado tarde**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Era un lugar oscuro ,tetrico ,inimaginable e indescriptible donde se encontraba amy al abrir los ojos.,apenas si podia moverse de aquella cama **

**Su vision del lugar era borrosa ,aunke al mismo tiempo veia el sol resplandecer en su rostro, trato de moverse pero no pudo .En ese momento sintio las caricias de una mano por sus mejillas ,esta trato de alejarse pero era imposible y comenzo a gritar hasta que ese hombre dijo:**

**-esta bien,esta a salvo srta Jones ,no voy a lastimarla.**

**Esta no podia ni siquiera moverse estaba indefensa ni siquiera pudo contestarle a aquellas palabras pero gracias a la voz de aquel hombre pudo saber de kien se trataba.Mort Rainey.**

**-traje algo de ropa suya, y (toco su brazo herido) esta sangrando dejeme curarla .**

**Amy dejo que mort se acercara a su brazo en cuanto pudo trato de levantarse de la cama,pero le fue imposible cayo dura e inmovil como una piedra al suelo ,habia algo dentro de ella,algo estaba mal sus piernas al igual que su cuerpo no reaccionaban.**

**-no trate de hacerlo de nuevo,te lo dije en este momento amy eres mia.**

**Amy se encontraba asustada y comenzo a respirar agitada con rapidez era como si algo la atemorizara y sentia un escalofrio por su cuerpo.**

**Mort-confia en my como en los viejos tiempos (tenia una cara de suspenso y una mirada penetrante que hacia que amy se atemorizara) sientes un brusco y tormentoso escalofrio por todo tu cuerpo,no es cierto?**

**Amy-(callada hasta ese momento lo miraba con cara de ira y enojo pensando ke responderia) sabes ke si, ke medicina me inyectaste?**

**Mort-dame tu brazo.-amy no sabia ke hacer hasta ke en un forsegeo mort logro tomar su brazo mientras sus ojos se dilataban rapidamente y comenzaba a desesperarse ,un llanto desesperante .-veras se trata de una droga poderosa ke actua en el sistema nervioso de ahí los temblores.**

**Es algo asi como me senti cuando te **

**Amy-estas loco.(mort puso su dedo encima de la boca de amy )**

**Mort-dentro de poco entenderas,mientras tanto tienes que descansar eso acordo el medico .adios ( le dio un beso en la frente) sra rainey.**

**Al irse mort ,amy comenzo a pensar que este estaba realmente loco pero no se daba cuenta lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, al ver su mano en uno de los dedos llevaba puesto un anillo de casamiento que llevaba grabado al reves: Juntos en todas las vidas-**

**Al leer eso comenzo a desesperarse sabia que debia escapar rapidamente de alli; pero por mas ke quisiera no podia hacerlo poco a poco su vista dejo de nublarse y comenzo a patear la puerta por la que supuestamente debia lograr escapar comenzo a gritar pero era inutil,estaba encerrada en una especia de cueva o un pozo sin fondo donde su unica salvacion era aquella poco luz que iluminaba el cuarto.**

**Los temblores continuaban y para escaparse debia deshacerse de ellos comenzo hacer algo de movimientos y poder tomar el control de sus extremidades( amy practicaba en su tiempo libre boxeo) sabia que si le seguia la corriente a mort podria ganarse su confianza y poder escapar.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Las horas pasaban rapidamente y mary no podia kedarse de brazos cruzados aunke habia llegado una patrulla especializada en estos casos ,.no estaba convencida de ke se estaba haciendo lo correcto entonces decidio actuar por cuenta propia si amy habia desaparecido por espiar en la casa de aquel hombre algo habria pasado alli y ella iria directo.**

**Al cruzar el lago ,esa parte del pueblo se notaba ke estaba realmente distanciada era como si al cruzar aquel lago, esa parte se tratara de un pueblo fantasma.Fue asi ke decidio hacer lo mismo que hizo su amiga entrar por la parte trasera de la casa,el jardin entonces decidio entrar en la casa y la puerta se encontraba abierta y todo dentro de ella era un revuelto y las paredes escritas con inscripciones ke decian :shooter,pero habia una extraña presencia en esa casa y de improviso recibio un duro golpe en su cabeza lo que hizo que quedara inmovilizada e inconsiente.**

**Ya habia llegado la noche y esta comenzaba a despertarse fue entonces ke vio aquel hombre, al cual reconocio instantaneamente ,era sin dudas John Shooter,ella sabia que se trataba de el ,por la forma de su habla pero fisicamente no era el ; sino ke era el cuerpo de mort.**

**Mary-(toca su cabeza y algo confundida) mort?**

**-buenas noches srta, disculpe por el duro despertar .pero no nuevamente se equivoco,mort desaparecio se esfumo (se acercaba a ella llevandose por delante todo lo que estaba a su alcance estaba furioso) tratando de encontrar una respuesta logica a lo que esta pasando,huyo como el tonto escritor asustadizo ke es.**

**Mary-de que se trata esto? (alejandose tratando de escapar de alli)**

**-solo pienselo, aunque no puedo darle respuestas por que pronto no las necesitara ( comenzo a caminar rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella con una cuchillo en la mano)**

**mary- ud no es mort rainey? (comenzando a asustarse y corriendo hacia las afueras de la casa)**

**-eso es lo menos importante en este momento, le prometo que su final sera perfecto.**

**En eso mary estaba a punto de subirse a aquel bote cuando shooter la toma de la cintura y la tira fuertemente al piso golpeando nuevamente su cabeza ,esta reacciona y logro hacerle desangrar sus dientes, pero este clava su cuchillo en la parte trasera de la pierna de mary,mientras esta gritaba y se desangraba del dolor ,shooter la seguria arrastrando por el suelo hasta llegar a cierto lugar del jardin.**

**-definitivamente esta haciendome enojar srta mc tiernan, pero no se preocupe nadie la encontrara .encontre el angulo perfecto donde se une la casa junto al granero .**

**mary-asi ke de eso se trata esto? Secret window.**

**-es increible lo que puede ocurrir luego de una infidelidad mas en el caso de una mente peligrosa ( acaricia su cara y levanta el cuchillo) –pero aun asi mary logro escapar ya se imaginaba donde podria encontrarse amy.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Mientras tanto amy , encerrada y solitaria tenia un plan.**

**Pronto vendria mort y sin mas que decir lo dicho , paso mort acababa de entrar donde se encontraba amy.**

**Mort-(besa los labios de amy) eso no estuvo nada mal, a ver la herida-amy le enseña la herida.- eso es buena chica, aca traje algo de comida solo para ti.**

**Fue entonces que amy decidio hacerle caso a mort y comer aquello que este habia traido,pero se equivoco la comida llevaba incorporada una alta dosis de un medicamento que actua en el sistema nervioso y esta comenzo nuevamente con los temblores.**

**Mort-crees que no conozco tus trucos,amy?**

**Amy-(retorciendose de dolor en el suelo) maldito! Que quieres de my!**

**Mort-tu vida.**

**Era el momento preciso la puerta estaba abierta,aunque su cuerpo no respondia y se hallaba mareada salio rapidamente de alli se encontraba con convulsiones y enceguecida por la luz no sabia cual era la salida lo unico que hacia era correr,correr, sabia que debia hacerlo por su vida mientras mort corria detrás suyo gritando ,amy se agarraba su cabeza habia entrado en un shock emocional y psicotico tenia una sobredosis de aquel medicamento , ya se encontraba media inconsiente, sus piernas pesaban cada vez mas ,mientras pasaba esto ,logro escapar y salio al bosque , el sol que se reflejaba en su cara la enseguecia , las ramas de los arboles no la dejaban ver, mientras caia una tras otra vez por efecto del medicamento.**

**Hasta que en un momento no hubo mas escapatoria, enfrente suyo se encontraba un precipicio, era precisamente un rio rapido.**

**Mort-amy ,no sabes lo que estas haciendo.**

**Amy-(se encontraba fuera de si, respirando fuertemente y mirando la altura del rio.**

**Mort-hasta aquí llegaste,ven conmigo.**

**Y fue entonces que decidio saltar.**

**Capitulo 16:**

**Amy fue encontrada a orillas del rio y llevada urgentemente a una clinica.**

**Sus signos y organos vitales estas funcionando .**

**Mary-doctor ella estara bien?**

**Lamentablemente no puedo decirle eso srta Mc Tiernan , hay algo dentro de ella funcionando y dañando su sistema sino lo encontramos morira.**

**Los segundos pasaban y la muerte de amy se acercaba lentamente.**

**Mary-tienen un libro p/ residentes?**

**Secretaria- por supuesto,srta.**

**Mary habia descubierto algo sorprendente :**

**Mary- se trata del gludicol, tiene que ser una droga que es usada en el sistema nervioso, injectable .**

**-tiene razon y no es detectable por medio de analisis de orina ni sangre.(coloca una injeccion a amy) esperemos que esto funcione.**

**Capitulo 17:**

**Amy se habia estabilizado rapidamente ; mientras a su lado se encontraba el sheriff del pueblo .**

**Amy desperto lentamente y lo primero ke hizo fue tocarse la cabeza:**

**Donde estoy?**

**Sheriff- srta Jones esta ud en una clinica, fue muy valiente, ire a llamar a un doctor para que la atienda.**

**Espere! Me dieron una droga gludicol.**

**Sheriff- ya ha salido de su organismo descanse.**

**Amy deseaba pararse pero en el intento cae de la cama y al levantar la vista se encuentra con una enfermera.**

**Sra rainey se encuentra,bien ha sufrido una operación muy dolorosa debe descansar.**

**Amy-cirugia dice? Yo,yo no recuerdo.**

**Solo relajese, deje todo en ntras manos.Su esposo ha venido a verla.**

**Amy- no debe haber un error yo no tengo marido.**

**Cuando sorpresivamente por aquella puerta entre mort rainey con un ramo de rosas .**

**Mort-hola, my amor lo siento mucho se como debes sentirte.**

**Amy-(sorprendida) alejate de my! La policia esta aquí no tardaras en ir preso.,les mostrare todos los moretones que me has hecho!.**

**Mort-los tienes?**

**Amy-claro que si! Maldito loco.(al mirarse estos habian desaparecido pero logro ver que en su panza habia una herida cortante,una cicatriz.) que me han hecho.**

**Mort- has perdido ntro bebe , no lo recuerdas? Lo esperabas con ansias.**

**Inmediatamente amy se paro de la cama y corrio por los pasillos pero mort logro alcanzarla ,apreto fuertemente sus brazos y dijo.**

**Todo lo que recuerdes y lo que has amado ya no existe.**

**Amy- no es cierto!**

**Se largo de alli corriendo junto a su cabaña , cuando llego a ella se encontro con que no llevaba consigo la llave de esta, estaba nerviosa y algo desesperada .del lado de adentro la puerta es abierta por Mary Mc Tiernan .**

**Mary-hola puedo ayudarla en algo?**

**Amy-mary! Tienes que ayudarme .**

**Mary- a que se refiere ,nos conocemos?**

**Amy- es una especie de broma? **

**Mary- no, lo siento creo que se equivoco de persona. Le voy a pedir que se marche de mi casa.**

**Amy- que? (entra a la casa) esta cabaña la compramos no lo recuerdas?**

**(mira una foto donde antes amy y mary se encontraban juntas mientras que en ese momento se encontraba solo mary en la fotto) ¿por ke recortaste la foto?**

**Mary- no lo hice, siempre fue asi me esta asustando sera mejor que se vaya.**

**Capitulo 18:**

**Lo ocurrido resulto ser una pesadilla y desperto bruscamente en su cama en aquella cabaña donde siempre debio estar.Al lado suyo se encontraba Mary kien la abrazo fuertemente.**

**Mary-hola cariño.(mientras amy lloraba)-todo ha terminado.**

**Amy- mort?**

**Mary- esta camino a la prision estatal. El cadaver de amy fue encontrado **

**Amy- gracias a dios! (sonrisa) .pero donde?**

**Mary-en el jardin, solo una mente tan deliberada podria haber hecho eso.**

**Amy- no lo se.solo olvidemoslo.**

**Mary- que te parece una cena hindu esta noche?**

**Amy- seria perfecto (mira por la ventana) ¿qué es todo esto?**

**Mary-hasta que nos vayamos del pueblo tendremos custodia policial, lo preferi asi .asi estariamos mas cuidadas.**

**Amy-si asi lo prefieres.(abrazandose ella misma como diciendo ke hacia frio)**

**Mary-se ke no deberia dejarte pero debo ir a la tienda pora algunas cosas.**

**Amy-seguro,ve,yo tomare un baño.**

**Al entrar en la ducha amy no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo ke habia ocurrido fue muy tragico y habia marcado su vida al igual ke su piel por siempre una vez que salio de alli se dirigio inmediatamente a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena pero escucho un ruido como de llaves ,que provenia de las afueras de la casa miro por la ventana pero alli no habia nada al instante alguien toca su puerta miro por el cerrojo y vio ke era uno de los policias ke cuidaban su casa,se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y sus piernas le temblaban y habla sola.**

**-vamos amy,es solo el guardia,trankilizate.**

**g-buenas tardes srta jones?**

**Amy-buenas sean.que desea?**

**g-me gustaria dar una vista por la casa para saber si todo esta en orden.me permite?**

**Amy-si,por supuesto,me sentiria muxo mejor asi.**

**g-me imagino después de lo ke ocurrio.revisare la parte de arriba.**

**Mientras tanto amy se habia kedado en la parte baja de la casa,pero pronto comenzo a desesperarse ya ke aquel guardia no bajada de alli arriba ni siquiera se escuchaba donde podria estar asi ke decio subir pero al hacerlo lo encontro de espalda en una silla y al darlo vuelta tenia clavado un destornillador en su cabeza. impacto tanto a amy ke comenzo a gritar y caminar fuertemente y cayo por aquella escalera al levantarse tocan el timbre se trataba de mary.**

**Amy-por favor! Mary vayamosnos de aquí.**

**Pero al abrirse la puerta detrás de mary se encontraba mort y esta se encontraba muerta y mort la tiro al suelo y tomo a amy de las cadera y la subio bruscamente hacia un mueble de cocina donde con un cuchillo quiso tratar de matarla ,en los ojos de mort habia mucha ira y sabia ke debia acabar con ello,pero amy no iba dejar morirse asi ke tiro encima suyo unas sartenes que habian en un aparador y mort cayo inconsciente,inmediatamente lo ato de pies y manos pero esto ultimo al querer hacerlo mort tomo su cuchillo e hizo en el brazo de amy una gran abertura, mientras amy se aparto de el llorando y desangrándose.**

**Mort-hemos llegado al final.**

**Amy-no! Ke kieres de my?**

**Mort-solo cambiar el final el mio era perfecto.**

**Amy-kien eres?**

**Mort-kien soy? Soy tu maldito marido.cada maldito minuto de tu vida qe importo,recuerdas cundo estabas por tener ntro bebe estabas tan feliz(acariciando el pelo de amy lleno de sangre)**

**Amy-tu no eres mort!**

**Mort-(risa de suspenso) dime entonces kien soy?**

**Amy-solo un peregrino.ahora recuerdo, la puerta se habia roto al igual ke la pared ke unia los dos lados de aquella cabaña la monja lo habia descubierto. (llorando)**

**Capitulo 19:**

**Habian pasado exactamente 12 meses luego de lo ocurrido,amy jones trato de recontruir su vida fuera de aquel pueblo nunca mas menciono lo ke habia pasado esa cruel matanza,se habia casado y era feliz en su casa.**

**Un dia mientras llegaba del trabajo encontro una nota de su esposo, Ted que decia ke se habia ido a pescar mientras tanto decidio ir a dar un paseo por su jardín cuando escucho un ruido ya no se ponia tan nerviosa como lo era antes pero tenia miedo encontrarse en esa casa donde nadie sabia lo ke podria pasarle a solas.,asi ke decidio entrar a la casa y en el momento en el que sube por las escaleras en la punta de ella se encontraba un peregrino, exactamente mort rainey.**

**Mort-esta vez no te escaparas.(forcejeo con amy hasta que ella cae por la escalera y su cabeza golpea justamente con el suelo y al despertar amy se encuentra en el jardín atada )**

**Amy-mort?**

**Mort-(tomándola de la cara) aca estoy amy,justo a tiempo.**

**Amy.-no puede ser cierto! Ted?(horrorizada por lo ke le ocurriria)**

**Mort-esta muerto.**

**Amy-(llorando)**

**Mort-esto nunca acabara,pero para ty tengo un final perfecto **

**Amy-no! Mort!(mort golpea su cabeza brutalmente con una pala mientras toma una mazorca del campo) tu muerte sera un misterio para todo el mundo incluso para my.**

**Fin .**


End file.
